


My Immortal

by GryphonXV



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, M/M, MayuAka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphonXV/pseuds/GryphonXV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept his promise and gave him all he could ... "I'm so sorry for letting you sad ..." His soul is the only part that still remains ... (MayuAka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language ... So i'm sorry for the possible errors. I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Written by Gryphon (me) and Fernanda Oliveira (she isn't a user here).

_**I'm so tired of being here** _

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears** _

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave** _

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here** _

_**And it won't leave me alone** _

The sun could be seen high in the sky and I could just predict that I was left alone again. I usually forget he won't return as easily how I breathe ...

Sad, did it? It's so much ironic ... I can't count two months since our separation, since our paths are no longer the same ... and just as he came, he also disappeared.

I groped my pocket trying to get something, a memory. After all was my cell phone which came.

He never appeared in the pictures, typical of a ghost, but this one was really cute, to have at least caught him by surprise. It was a accident 'cause he may not have noticed how Hayama was silly joking around with my phone, without stopping to take pictures. I smiled for the memories as I take a look at his book in the photo ... He always was carrying that.

I sighed when I noticed how I was spending my time at this ... I should go home or at least be on the way 'cause was very late and I needed to get out of the building or it can be locked with me yet here.

I Stopped in front of a walkway and looked at that picture again ... Gosh, how I miss those empty eyes, no, they were significant enough and only for me...

But then it was taken of me ... I didn't notice when the phone was taken away of me and now, the last remnant memory I had of Mayuzumi is gone.

 

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light** _

_**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind** _

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams** _

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me** _

 

**_XMayuXAkaX_ **

This was I was expecting from the freedom: another cage that surrounded me ... and when I finally thought I'd be free, I saw it was all just an illusion.

I never stopped being weak, but I never wanted to show my limitations ... the world is not for the weak, but what can I do if I not even exist to have a force?

I feel that his last memory of mine was gone, and soon this world won't have any sense, either my presence for him ... if it was there, now was gone.

I've been always by his side, and when I saw his phone stolen I couldn't do anything to avoid it. I just sat at the sidewalk, laughing at how pathetic we could be now ...

"There's no need to cry ... it was only a mobile phone, you can buy another anytime ..." he didn't hear me, but I was already used to it, this kind of frustration.

And while everyone was crossing the street, I guessed he was looking into the nothing... But then I could see that wasn't only it as tears started streaming down his face...

"I lost much more than a phone... I missed the last sign that he once was with me," he apparently said that to himself and then I tried held out his hand, trying to touch him, but he did not feel me ...

Did he hear me? No ... aren't the dead who don't speak, are the living people who can't listen to us.

When I could finally tell him that we'll always be together, I was taken away, leaving behind a promise that was never fulfilled ...

"Forgive me for it, Akashi... " Always "may not be" forever "... but for you, I'll be here ... forever and ever. "

 

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone** _

_**But though you're still with me** _

_**I've been alone all along** _


End file.
